


The Picnic

by them_bonez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul Lives, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, F/M, Picnics, Romance, Sith Empire, Sith Training, Star Wars References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: This is a fluff side story to my Blood of the Sith short story I wrote. Kudra and Maul are still on Mustafar and he has just started to train her as a Sith. It is just a fun little romantic side story and also to kind of explain a certain aspect to my OC. TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF ENSUES READER BEWARE. If you ever wanted to give Maul a hug or go on a picnic with him then this is the story for you dear reader <3 xoxo
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> No content warnings, besides maybe some reference to alcohol, otherwise very tame!
> 
> If you want more background on my OC Kudra Deschain, you can read the Blood of the Sith. It's less cheeseball than this story LOL it's still romantic, just more angsty. This short one off story should still make sense without the full context of the main story though.
> 
> As always, I'm new at this so I love hearing feedback and receiving kudos. Thank you so much for reading!

Kudra rose from her small bed and headed to the refresher to get ready for a new day of training. Today was going to be a strength training day, which she always dreaded. She could do endurance training no problem, but strength training always made her feel so weak and pitiful. She understood the importance though, and always gave it her best, even if she didn’t enjoy it. Not everything in life can be fun and games she’d remind herself often.

She tied back her long dark hair and splashed some water in her face to help wash away the sleepiness fogging her brain. She put on her training clothes, a lightweight black tunic with matching pants, and headed for the training room to meet Maul, her new Sith master. It was still so wild to her that he was training her to be a Sith. She didn’t even know they existed until a few months ago, or however long ago she crash landed on Mustafar, and now she was on her way to become one.

As she entered the training room, Maul was already there sitting in the center of the room meditating. Kudra’s stomach flipped and filled with nervous fluttering whenever she saw him, she couldn’t deny her feelings for the Zabrak. He was the most handsome being she had ever encountered. His deep crimson skin decorated in dramatic black tattoos accented his perfectly sculpted body and facial features. He currently sat without a shirt, which even though he walked around the temple shirtless often, always made Kudra’s heart skip an extra beat. She was certain he did it because he sensed how sheepish it made her. His head was slightly bowed down and his crown of horns lightly reflected off the dim temple light. He was the most enchanting fiend in the galaxy and Kudra secretly wished she could have and keep him forever.

She inhaled sharply to clear her mind from these incautious musings. She strived to keep things professional, of course they had both slipped up a few times by now, but no need to make a habit of that. The Zabrak slowly raised his head, his piercing yellow eyes finding their way into her soul again.

“Are you ready to get started, Lady Deschain?” he asked, a slight smirk turning up the corner of his mouth. Kudra remained silent and pushed his intruding mind probe out of her head as she reached a hand out to her seated Master to help him off the ground. He accepted it and drew himself up to ominously loom over her while still holding her hand with unwavering strength. Kudra could feel the heat from his body and began to sweat, but held her ground and peered back into his sparkling gold and ruby ringed eyes, hers glimmering emeralds in the light.

With a quick flick of her wrist using physics to gain the advantage she escaped his unfaltering grasp, and backed away into her Teräs Käsi fight stance. Maul smiled deviously and Kudra kept her hands up in a fighting stance following his movements, ready to defend herself. He circled around her in a mocking tone with his hands clasped behind his back, not even pretending to be in a fight stance. Kudra’s cheeks flushed red in annoyance and embarrassment. 

“I’m not going to fight you if you’re going to treat me like some kind of joke.” she hissed at him. He moved like a shadow, side swept her feet out from under her and just barely caught her in time before she knocked against the hard temple floor. He held the back of her neck with one hand the other held the small of her back, as he straddled over her almost horizontal body inches from the floor. His face snarled up against hers as he venomously whispered into her ear,

“If you think every fight will be with someone who takes you seriously and fights fair, you are more lost than I thought.” His hot breath filled her ear like spiced honey, sweet at first but burned like blaster fire through her mind. At once, he lifted her back up vertically and she lost her footing, tumbling forward directly into the Zabrak. He caught her with ease holding her upper arms, and steadied her with her hands trapped inside his arms resting on his bare chest. She wanted to die of embarrassment and felt tears well up in her eyes.

“It is not weak to feel emotional. It is your strength and you need to learn to channel it properly, that’s all.” Maul held onto her strongly as he reassured his new apprentice. She slowly looked up at him, her eyes reddened from stinging tears held back at force, unable to form words, a million different thoughts flying through her brain, the loudest being, “ _you are pathetic and can’t do this_.”

“You do realize, I have been doing this my whole life? My master raised me to be the fiercest Sith assassin from before I can barely remember. You just started this not even a month ago. It takes time. It takes a lot of pain. And it takes patience. You will get there, but you have to stop telling yourself you can’t do this.” his features all seemed to soften as he appeased her, or maybe it was just the tears in Kudra’s eyes.

“I hate when you can probe my thoughts” she admitted to him while looking down, avoiding his discriminating eyes.

He stopped himself before explaining that she was the only person he had been around that could so successfully shield her thoughts and emotions from him. It was only when she lost control or was weakened in other ways he could peer in. Sometimes, she was so shielded he could barely feel her through the force. It was most certainly her greatest strength, but he wasn’t ready to let her on to that just yet.

He eased his hold on her and commanded her, “Follow me.” She obediently followed him as they headed out of the training room and down the hall. They walked down the winding halls for quite some time, Kudra reveling in the fact that the temple was so huge she hadn’t even been to this part of it before. She loved looking up at all the ancient writings on the walls, so ominous and menacing. She slowed her pace to try and read some of it, and a strong hand gently wrapped itself around hers and led her down the hallway. The warmth of his hand radiated to her entire body and she felt like she could melt into a warm pool of bliss, a soft smile escaped onto her lips. 

He finally led her into a large room with holo screens projecting a lush forest on all 4 walls. She stood in awe circling the room staring up at the projections, she swore she could feel the misty rain projected from the screens. 

“I am not sure what a picnic is, exactly. But I tried to ..make one for you? When you were sleeping in my arms the other night, I felt you dream about picnics in the forest. Is this a suitable replacement?” Kudra had never seen Maul look unsure of himself, as slight as it was, she was in such shock of the whole moment. Eventually, she looked down at the feast he had prepared on a dark fur blanket. Sparkling wine in tall thin glasses, ripe fruits, tiny sandwiches, all laid out on delicate porcelain plates with meticulous precision. Her jaw dropped and she stared at him dumbfounded.

“Is.. this not right? Did I do it wrong? Like I said, this is not something...I’m used to.” he stepped towards her looking intently into her jade eyes.

“Maul, this is… this.. No one has ever... I mean not even close... It’s perfect!” Kudra breathlessly exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. Slowly he reached his hands around to embrace her and nuzzled his head into her neck, careful to avoid hitting her with his horns and drinking in her scent. Kudra closed her eyes and breathed him in, holding him tight as she could, never wanting this moment to end.

“ _I wish you were mine_ ” she thought with a dreamy sadness.

The Zabrak’s deep and powerful voice filled her mind at once, 

“ _I am already yours._ ”


End file.
